


Secrets

by orphan_account



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, More Robot Au, Probably ooc, That I am sorry for, im not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luke's been acting weird





	Secrets

Seeing Luke like this really hurt. He’d been acting strangely for the past month, as if every ounce of confidence was slowly being drained from him. Jared noticed how forced his smiles seemed. What scared him was that he wasn’t sure if anyone else did. 

He wasn’t sure if it was just him, but he thought he was noticing differences in the way that Luke acted when they were alone. A flash on anxiety in his eyes when they kissed. The way he seemed to bite his lip and look away whenever Jared reached for his hand. That almost guilty look on his face whenever they were wrapped in a blanket together. 

Jared couldn’t stand just watching Luke hurt like this. The idea of sitting around and watching this continue was unbearable. 

What was harder, however, as finding a time to confront him  
about it without it being out of the blue. 

He ended up doing so almost a week later. 

He and Luke were cuddled on the couch, sitting in a comfortable silence as they watched some tv show that happened to be on. Jared’s eyes wandered to Luke’s face and-

There was that look again. That guilty look, eyes towards his shoes, biting his lip. 

He reached for Luke’s other hand, weaving their fingers together. “Are you okay?” He asked. “You’ve been acting weird lately. 

Luke almost instantaneously froze up, tensing. “Wha-no-of course not-“ he suddenly sighed. “Actually, nevermind. I probably should have told you this a while back.”

Jared watched, not sure how to react, as Luke dug around in his closet. 

Eventually he walked out, a rolled up paper in his shaking hands. He was really pale, clearly completely terrified of Jared’s reaction to what he was going to show him. 

Luke took a deep breath. “Just... try not to freak out too much, okay?” 

Jared nodded. What could be so bad that he was this afraid to tell him? “Are you sure you want to tell me?”

Luke looked down at his trembling hands, clearly wanting nothing more than to toss the paper away and forget this never happened. But he shook his head regardless. “You deserve to-You need to know.”

He sat down on the couch, handing the paper to Jared. 

Jared hesitantly unrolled it. 

What. 

The. 

Heck. 

He was joking, right? This couldn’t be serious, right? It just wasn’t possible. Robots that realistic just didn’t exist. 

But looking up and Luke’s expression proved him painfully wrong. 

“You’re serious.”

Luke nodded slightly. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. 

“No-don’t apologize-you didn’t choose that-I just-“ Jared took a breath, trying to organize his thoughts. “I need a bit to think, okay?” 

Luke nodded slightly, standing up and walking to the door as if it were a challenge. He opened it, staring at the floor as Jared left the room. 

 

Luke had screwed up. He’d totally screwed up, hadn’t he. He shouldn’t have expected Jared to be completely okay with it. Okay with the fact that he wasn’t human, wasn’t even alive. And he was gone and Luke doubted he’d ever come back. 

Maybe Jared would be better off like this. Luke didn’t feel like he, a fake person, deserved him. Or love in general. 

Something cold dripped onto his hand. Luke hadn’t even realized he was crying, but he couldn’t stop the sob rising in his throat. 

He really loved Jared. He was really helplessly, head over heels, desperately in love with him. 

Was it greedy to want Jared back this much? If you love him, you let him go. 

He must be really greedy if it was this hard to let him go. 

He just had to remember Jared probably wouldn’t ever come back the same way. 

He ended up collapsing onto the couch, face in his arms, waiting for the moment his phone buzzed or there was a knock on his door and Jared told him he couldn’t do it anymore. 

After about thirty minutes, that dreaded knock came. 

He forced him to open the door, fearing what Jared would say. 

“I’m sorry.”

That wasn’t what he was expecting to hear. 

“W-why are you apologizing?”

“I shouldn’t have left. You were terrified of how I would respond and I just left you and didn’t do anything to show I didn’t hate you for it.”

Luke just stood there. “You don’t-You don’t resent me for this?”

Jared took one of Luke’s hand in his own. “Well, you can still love, right?” At Luke’s nod, he continued. “Then I see no reason to think of you any differently. You are you, just with more gears then I expected.” 

Luke laughed slightly. “I guess that’s true. But...” he trailed off. 

“But what?

“Well, any love I’m capable of isn’t as real as actual human love. It’s just a replica.” His voice cracked. “And you don’t deserve that.”

“Luke, come on, that doesn’t matter. You don’t know if it’s less, the same, or more than human love.” Jared said. “But I want you. Not someone else. It doesn’t matter to me.”

Luke found himself crying into Jared’s shoulder. “Thank you so much.” He whispered. “Just for staying.”

They stayed like that for several minutes, before Jared pulled back , holding his hands. “Is that why you’re always so cold?”

“...what?”

Jared lifts up their enclasped hands. “Yours is colder than mine, see?” 

“I guess so.” Luke replied. “Do you want to, uh, cuddle?”

Jared sat down, patting the spot next to him. “Come on, we can get food later.


End file.
